hack Guardian, Segment 4: Tres Fugue
by Emerald-Sekai
Summary: The battle for "The World" is finally drawing to a close. Dark secrets and darker enemies abound, and the Twilight Guardians will have to band together, along with a crippled G.U., to finally rid their beloved "World" of the evil of AIDA.


.hack/Guardian

File Segment 4: Mosso Fugue, Scherzo Fugue, Fine Fugue

Time: 2018, coterminous with .hack/GU vol. 3: Redemption

"Guildmaster! He's cornered! Your turn; come on in!"

"You ready for this, So-chan? Be careful; this one's tough!"

Haruko stood up and groaned, breaking his staring match with the Chaos Gate. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you," he muttered. He raised his staff and warped.

Natsuko and Yuki were waiting for him at the head of a small bridge. "He's down there," Yuki said. "You're sure you're up to this? We can call in G.U. instead…"

Haruko grit his teeth. "You're asking _me_, Mamori-san? You're the one who's playing the game while eight months pregnant." He stepped forward and glared at the shimmering black figure in the middle of the dead-end area. "Besides… these scum are my responsibility. And G.U. hasn't lifted a finger in the past few days, remember?"

Astris saluted Haruko from one side of the black figure. "The enemy is an AIDA-PC," she stated in a flat tone. "His rate of infection is very high. I estimate a 98.6 probability that this AIDA user is the source we've been searching for."

Haruko smiled slightly. "Ah, Astris-san… Your Ayanami Rei impression is as good as ever. Thanks for that. Okay, so he's tough…" He grinned. "Nothing against me. Everyone, be ready to back me up, okay?"

The other four nodded to him. "Roger!" they each called, smiling.

Haruko grit his teeth. "Time to end this little outbreak…" he murmured. "It's time…"

In mid-sentence, a thought flitted across his mind. _This would have been so much easier with access to G.U.'s resources… but of course, they haven't even been hunting AIDA these past few days._ Anger rose in him.

With a roar, he shouted, "Gemini!"

Nothing. He stared at his hands. "No… not again!" He gripped his bracelet tightly. "Why can't I summon it anymore?" he groaned.

The AIDA user laughed and charged Haruko, but a white blur shot in front and knocked him away. Fata spun and looked at Haruko. "Master Haruko… it's all right," she said. "We'll just defeat him like we always do. You're still the holder of the Bracelet, after all."

Haruko looked away. "Right…" He shook his head. "Okay, let's take this guy out." He stepped forwards, raising his bracelet.

The enemy roared and raised his fists to the sky. "Not that easy, buddy!" he yelled. Black dots surged out of him and around him, forming into a new shape. A monstrous centipede charged out of the darkness, carrying the AIDA-PC with it.

Haruko grit his teeth. "Okay… charge!" he yelled. He leapt into the air and dashed towards the enemy. Landing lightly on its head, he stabbed his katana into it and then ran along its back, carving a long slash down its length as the creature squealed in pain.

It rose up to try and swat him off, but a blast of light smashed it in the face and made it pause, just as a barrage of meteors crashed down on its head and knocked it to the ground. Haruko smiled grimly as he leapt off the edge. "OrZan Rom!" he yelled, pulling out his staff and raising it high. A whirlwind blew through the area and battered the injured AIDA.

Its wielder yelled, and suddenly poisoned barbs extruded from the centipede and rocketed out in a ring towards the players. Haruko snorted, raising his hand and calling a Data Shield.

Natsuko came up beside him. "You okay, So-chan?" she asked quietly.

Haruko grit his teeth. "He's still got a lot of health left," he said softly. "If only I could summon my Avatar…" He slammed the butt of his staff into the ground. "Why? This bastard got away before simply because I couldn't summon it! What's wrong with me?"

Natsuko drew closer, and laid a hand on his cheek. "It's all right," she said, smiling. "You've been through an awful lot. More than any of us here could even understand. So you see, it's understandable that you're having trouble calling it." She pecked his cheek lightly. "Hang in there."

At the touch of her lips, energy streamed through Haruko's body, and grey runes glowed around him. He smiled at her. "Thanks… I feel better now." He shook his head. "Lost my balance… but it looks like you found it for me." He rose into the air, energy playing around him. "Now, it's time… Gemini!"

With a burst of power, Haruko's Avatar coalesced around him. The centipede drew back, glaring and opening its pincers wide. Before it could charge, however, two blurs of light shot past it, and its pincers fell to the ground, severed. It squealed in pain, and its life meter dropped sharply. Haruko grinned as Natsuko and Fata skidded to a stop, weapons gleaming. "Nice shot!" he called happily. "Now, my turn!" He charged forward and changed one of his talismans into a broadsword, striking terrible heavy blows on the crippled AIDA. It tried feebly to tackle him, but Gemini merely summoned a shield to repel it, and it was unable even to reach him.

Within a minute, the enemy's meter had dropped into the red, and Gemini raised its blade for the final blow. Before it could strike, a jet of acid streamed out of the maimed creature's mouth, forcing Gemini back and dissolving its blade. Haruko stared at himself as Gemini suddenly began to lose its shield, and fast. "Not good…" he muttered.

Then there was a gleam of light just above the centipede's forehead, and a yell of triumph as it crashed down, leaving a heavy gash in the attacker's wake. Natsuko landed lightly, axe held high, and then twirled and thrust the spinning weapon into her enemy's chin. "Piercing Heaven!" she yelled, and with a loud crash, the shield shattered and flew apart. Haruko grinned. "All right!" he yelled, clapping his hands together. Gemini's talismans joined together, forming the six-pronged cannon he always used. "Data Drain, fire!" he howled, launching an orb that struck the centipede dead-center. It screeched and boiled away, leaving its master to collapse to the ground, where he, too, slowly faded away.

Haruko sighed, dispelling Gemini. "Is it over?" he asked.

Natsuko gave him a thumbs-up. "Thanks to my elegant finishing blow, yes!"

Yuki laughed, and bopped her over the head with her spellbook. "Right, and me, Fata, and Astris had nothing to do with it," she quipped. "I know you're interim captain of First Unit, but really…"

Zefie's voice came over their headsets. "It's confirmed," she said simply. "All AIDA signals in the area have gone, and nothing entered or left except you five."

Haruko sighed, and sat down. "What was that thing, anyway?" he muttered. "I've never seen an AIDA like that…"

Natsuko nodded. "Maybe we should take the data to Yata," she said. "He's always been eager and very helpful when it comes to that…" She blinked, and covered her mouth.

Haruko shook his head. "Always, Natsuko? True… but then again, they've always been willing to help us in our battle against AIDA, or at least to warn us that they're unable to help." His eyes sharpened. "This stony silence is unlike them."

Yuki moved over and helped him up. "Come on, Guildmaster," she said. "Let's head on back."

Haruko chuckled as he was pulled up. "Now that's irony for you," he said, glancing towards her stomach.

Yuki smiled. In real life, Mamori ran her hand gently over her swollen belly, feeling the child inside her. "Yes… that's true." She giggled. "Well, little Tsubaki is quiet today, thankfully." She winced as she felt a kick. "Oops, spoke too soon."

Fata came up. "Um… Captain Yuki?"

Yuki smiled at her. "Yes, my little lieutenant?" she replied, smiling.

Fata blushed slightly. "Um…" she said softly. "Is it true that you're having a baby soon?" She bowed her head and blushed.

Yuki smiled. "Sure am," she said. "She's got a name and everything." She patted Fata on the head. "I'll have Haruko give you a call when it's time, shall I?"

Fata lit up. "Oh, yes… thank you, Captain!" She bowed to Haruko. "And thank you, Master Haruko."

Haruko nodded as they reached the platform back to town. "Okay… I'll see you guys later," he said. "There's something I have to attend to first." He warped out, and then immediately warped again from the Chaos Gate, arriving at Θ Hidden Forbidden In Heat. He looked around, eyes roving over the familiar scene.

He stood beneath a small cupola, made of well-carven, light-golden rock. He stepped forward, onto the short walkway. Directly across from him lay the ruins of another such cupola; perhaps, in the past, this had been a place for guests to relax, and enjoy the scenery. He chuckled bitterly at the thought and looked to his right, at the massive lava expanse that covered the field. _Some scenery._ Moving forward again, he reached the edge of the walkway and gazed outward. Once, a long bridge had extended from the place where he stood to the luxurious mansion he could see in the distance, but a terrible cataclysm had shattered it into many broken slabs.

He stepped forward, walking to the broken edge of the bridge, and looked down into the lava. After a while, he smiled. "Hello, Chika," he said softly.

He sat in silence for a moment, communing with some unseen entity, perhaps. Then he spoke again. "We finally caught the AIDA user who's been causing so much trouble. He gave us a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. So the outbreak that had everyone so worried is over." He shook his head. "I don't understand what G.U. is doing, though… it would have been so much easier if we didn't have to waste all that time tracking down the other players he infected. Instead, we had to go after each one individually, while we searched for the 'source'."

He sighed, still gazing into the lava. "I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you… but I've been busy in 'The World', and of course Mahi-san won't let me near you. Takeshi-san's fighting the restraining order, but…"

Unnoticed, two figures warped in behind him. Henako stepped forward and pointed at the hunched figure. "There he is, Administrator," she said softly. "Easy…"

Her companion nodded, fiddling with her hood. "What's he doing?"

Henako turned and looked at her. "Every Lost Ground has a handful of rumors about it," she explained. "And one of them is that if you look into the lava at Sif Berg, sometimes you can see the faces of people suffering in the lava."

Her companion stared. "But… why would he want to…"

Henako's eyes sharpened. "Those faces are the faces of the Lost Ones," she said calmly. "For him… it's better than not being able to see them at all."

Her companion nodded. "I see… It's her, isn't it?" She tilted her head. "Is it true?"

Henako shook her head, stepping forward. "No. Second Unit checked this place out already," she said firmly.

The other followed. "Then… perhaps he sees something you didn't?" she suggested.

Henako sighed. "Maybe…" She shook her head again.

Her companion nodded, as they reached Haruko. "You don't think so, do you?"

Henako looked sadly at Haruko. "No." She knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Guildmaster?"

Haruko looked up at her, and then her companion. "Hey, Henako-chan. What is it?"

Henako looked at him. "Talking to Alkaid again? You know she's not really there… don't you?"

Haruko nodded, and gave her an almost chilling grin. "Of course… It's a hallucination, an illusion born of my longing for her. But, so what? Even so, I can be with her this way…"

Henako sighed. "Your eyes always go dull when you think about her…"

Henako's companion stepped forward, and pulled back her hood. "Sorry to interrupt your delusion… but I need your help."

Haruko stood up and smiled in the same chilling way at her. "Kamui-san… we meet again. Nice to see you."

Kamui shook her head. "I'm afraid we don't have time for the niceties this time. We…"

Haruko held up a hand as his mail buzzer went off. "One second; this is urgent," he said apologetically. He paused and read it, and then grit his teeth. "Mayako-san…" he murmured. "I've got to get to Breg Epona, now."

Kamui blinked. "But…"

Henako nodded. "Okay, we'll come with you," she said. "I want to see the Sigma server town again, anyway."

Haruko nodded, and warped back to Dol Dona. Forming a party quickly, they server changed to Breg Epona. Haruko sighed as they arrived. "I hate this place…" he muttered. "All metal, no soul. Now, where's…"

He broke off with a gasp as Mayako appeared, flying through the air to crash near his feet. Henako leapt to her side and cast Pha Repth, and Haruko glared around. "What happened?" he yelled. "Who did this?"

A soft chuckle echoed through the air, and three players stepped forward, weapons out. "Didn't you get the memo?" asked one, twirling his broadsword nimbly.

Their leader laughed. "This town's a PK area now," he boasted. He pointed at Haruko with his lance. "Which means you're fair game, pally! Run or die, like Master Gabi says!"

Haruko jerked back. "What?!" he yelled. "PK area?"

Kamui nodded. "On C.C. Corp orders, no less," she said softly. "Or rather, the orders of the person controlling the company right now."

Mayako got shakily to her feet. "Guildmaster… sorry to disturb you, but…"

Haruko drew out his sword. "It's all right, Mayako-san," he said. "Besides… fighting PKers is the job of me and First Unit. You're our healer…" He grinned. "And our resident artíst," he added, pronouncing the í oddly. "So you stick to what you do best… and let me handle my job, ne?"

The three PKers charged him, weapons high. Haruko shook his head. "Not even worth using my blade," he muttered, pulling out his staff. "Lei Zas!"

An orb of light shot out and knocked one PKer to the ground. The lance-wielder roared and leapt at him, but Haruko dodged with a twirl, and slammed him over the head with the staff. The stricken PC crumpled to the ground and faded away.

The third PKer stared. "No way… he killed him with one blow from a staff…" he stammered. "Who is this guy?" He raised his hand and cast a spell. "Lei Zas!"

Haruko snorted as the orb flew into the sky over his head. "What's that supposed to be?" he sneered, and charged forwards. The enemy yelled and ran, but Haruko gave chase, shouting, "No escape!"

Kamui stared. "Is he usually…"

Henako smiled. "That strong?" she finished. "Yes, he is. Though…" She frowned. "It's not like him to chase. Then again, he hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

Haruko laughed as he chased the fleeing PKer through the streets. "What's wrong? I thought you said everyone was fair game!"

The PKer grinned and spun on his heel, blocking Haruko's first wild slash with his grimoire. "Yeah… and that includes you, Haruko of the Emerald Winds!"

Haruko blinked as a dozen players suddenly stepped out of the shadows, weapons drawn. He grit his teeth. "An ambush…" he muttered.

An enemy just behind him darted in from his blind spot, and laughed as he raised his blade. Before he could strike, however, a gold-and-blue blur crashed into him and smote him to the ground.

Haruko turned to see an Edge Punisher in gold-chased armor standing over the defeated enemy. He nodded. "Thanks."

His text log jumped, but there was no sound. He looked down at the message. _Of course. These scum have been plaguing the Root Town all day today._

Haruko nodded. "What's going on, anyway?" he asked.

_A new tournament style has been announced for the upcoming Sage Palace tournament… a PK tournament. Whoever gets the most PKs will be granted one of the unseeded entries, and some famous PKers have been granted seeded entries. Breg Epona and Lumina Cloth have become battlefields for these scavengers._

Haruko grit his teeth, tightening his grip on his weapon. "I see…" he said. "Shall we do something about that?"

_Yes, let's._ The mysterious figure raised its broadsword and charged into the PKers. Haruko laughed wildly and charged into the other side, twin blades out and blazing. The first two enemies they hit were defeated almost instantly. The others gaped, but rushed them all at once.

Haruko grinned and leapt forwards, slashing one PKer across the chest and then spinning to blast another through the chest with an OrLei Zas spell. One PKer grazed his cheek with a blade attack, but got a Disaster Sword slash across his chest for the trouble.

One more let out a yell and charged, sword held high. Haruko's eyes glinted, and he leapt into the air, soaring gracefully over his enemy, and landed behind the enemy. With a spin, he sent his opponent flying through the air with another twin-blade attack.

He looked over and nodded as he saw the silent player darting among its enemies, broadsword flying in gleaming arcs as they crumpled before it. The last one fell, and Haruko clapped. "Nice work," he said. "You PKK much? We could use someone with your talent in my guild…"

With a roar, one last enemy charged out of the shadows and leaped at Haruko. The silent player growled and flew at him, knocking him into the wall with a slashing blow. She skidded to a stop besides Haruko, her blonde hair hiding her face in shade. _Sorry… but I'll have to decline for the time being. You'll learn why eventually._

Haruko nodded. "Well, thanks… whoever you are," he said.

The message _Of course, Sora. _appeared on the screen of the silent player for a moment. With a yelp, she erased it and sent _Of course._ She shook her head. "Idiot…" she berated herself. "You almost blew your cover!" She sighed and logged out.

Kamui came up to Haruko and nodded. "You see?" she said softly. "We need your help."

Haruko turned to her. "You said something about 'the man who controls C.C. Corp'," he said. "What did you mean?"

Kamui shook her head. "Come with me," she said. "You'll see why we need your help." She pulled Haruko into a party and walked to the Chaos Gate, warping them both to Mac Anu.

Once there, she walked quickly through the streets to the Home entrance. Haruko blinked. "Administrator?" he asked.

Kamui nodded. "We're going to Raven," she said. "Neither of us have guild keys, but my admin privileges will allow us entrance anywhere." The door opened and allowed them inside.

Haruko stared at the center of the room, where Wise Grunty was conspicuously absent. "Hey, what happened to Yata's little Grunty look-alike?" he asked.

Kamui paused. "Administrator Yata… doesn't head G.U. anymore," she said quietly. "Come, and quickly. They'll know I forced my way in." She led the way up and into the room housing the Serpent of Lore.

A loud laugh greeted them. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Administrator?" called a familiar smug voice.

Haruko stepped forward, eyes blazing. "Sakaki!"

Sakaki turned from the computer screens and smiled. "Ah… Naughty, Kamui. You let one of the most dangerous people in 'The World' get so close to an important C.C. Corp official?"

Kamui laughed bitterly. "Dangerous?" She pointed at him. "You're the dangerous one, Sakaki!"

Haruko turned to her. "What's going on, Kamui-san? Why is he here?"

Kamui shook her head. "Yata is no longer an administrator… And when Sakaki showed to the executives that he could control AIDA in spite of his infection, they granted him leadership of G.U. in Yata's place."

Haruko looked at her. "And you don't agree with them?" he asked. "You're the one who's been against my guild and myself from the start… and now you seek my help?" He sneered. "What cannot be controlled must be deleted… right?"

Kamui looked away. "I did, in the beginning… but, you reminded me of something." She turned to glare at Sakaki. "Three years ago… at the end of that incident, I let Shugo and the others go." She smiled. "And then your idiot idol Balmung showed up to gloat. That day…"

_Kamui sighed, and began to walk away. Balmung grit his teeth. "Kamui! What was it you wanted to protect?" he yelled. "The software? The C.C. Corporation?"_

_Kamui spun and looked at him with firm eyes. "Don't mistake me," she said coldly. "The Cobalt Knights are the sworn protectors of 'The World'." She clenched her fist. "And I am their leader."_

Kamui drew out her Spear of Voltan, and strode towards Sakaki. "That day, Balmung made me realize… the true reason I'm in 'The World'. And…" Her grip tightened. "It was you who made me remember that reason, Haruko. I remained here because I love 'The World', and I want to protect it." She charged at Sakaki. "And I won't allow anyone to threaten it!"

Haruko pulled out his katana and charged as well. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he shouted, "Kamui-san! Watch out!"

Kamui blinked and spun just in time to block a gleaming golden blade. Its blue-robed wielder regarded her with cold grey eyes. "Administrator Kamui," he said. "I expected better of the famous leader of the Cobalt Knights."

Kamui stared back. "Kapalo-san?"

Haruko's eyes narrowed. "I should have guessed I would encounter you here, Oniisan," he said, equally coldly.

Kamui blinked. "Wait… you two are brothers?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

Adam laughed. "Much as I'd like to disown the brat, yes," he said. "He's done nothing but destabilize 'The World' since this incident began. And now it seems you're determined to help… what a pity."

Kamui surged forward, forced his weapon back, and put a long slash across his face. "No… I'm going to protect 'The World' and the C.C. Corp the best way I can. I'm going to help Haruko wipe out AIDA, and destroy people like Sakaki who would try and bend the company to his will!"

Adam struck back with an equally vicious blow. "You're the one who needs to be destroyed!" he yelled.

Kamui laughed coldly. "Really? The AIDA outbreaks that G.U. is allowed to do nothing about under his leadership, this insane PK tournament, and opening Root Towns for PKers to run rampant in and rule? This isn't for the good of 'The World'! As the leader of the Cobalt Knights, I'll go against even the C.C. Corp if I have to to protect this place!" She twirled and blocked Adam's next strike. "Haruko! Go for Sakaki!" she called. "I'll handle your brother!"

Meanwhile, Hiruma sighed as he stared, bored, around the waiting room at the clinic. The receptionist came up to him, and nodded. Hiruma got up and stretched, then walked into the office. The doctor nodded to him. "Thank you for coming today, Shorei-san," he said. "I know you must have been waiting for a while."

Hiruma shook his head. "No, not at all," he said politely. "And thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Doctor Tensei."

Tensei nodded. "You wanted to talk to me about Kapalo-san, right?" He smiled. "I must say, I'm a bit surprised he's named you as his medical proxy."

Hiruma shrugged. "I'm his best friend, and all his family that he trusts are in Hawaii," he replied. "Besides, I am a pre-med student, after all. He trusts me."

Tensei nodded. "Let's get started, then," he said. "First case first."

Haruko grit his teeth and launched himself at Sakaki. "You!" he yelled. "You're the cause of all of this! G.U.'s silence, those asshole PKers everywhere in Root Towns… and of course, what happened to Atoli! I'm going to destroy you!" He howled in rage and slammed his blade against Sakaki's, forcing his enemy back with the sheer force of it.

Kamui spun as Adam's attack went wide, and drove home a punishing strike to his side. "Why are you defending him?" she yelled. "He's going to ruin this place for everyone!"

Adam glared at her. "This coming from you?" he spat. "Administrator Kamui, the one who imprisoned children for possessing that same damned bracelet my brother carries around?"

Tensei pulled out a case file. "Yes… I remember this case. An emergency surgery to alleviate throat trauma…" His eyes sharpened. "But the source of the trauma was unknown."

Hiruma shrugged. "Guess he tripped, and hit his neck against the side of something," he said. "His room's certainly cluttered enough."

Tensei shook his head. "That might have been the case… except there was a very similar surgery performed on a young girl at Kyoto Municipal," he countered. "At approximately the same time, as well. There's a connection there, I know it."

Hiruma cursed internally. _He's smart… but how much has he pieced together?_

Kamui snorted, blocking his next attack deftly. "That's precisely why I know," she said. "I made my mistake already… and I know better now. I'm not going to make the same mistake again!" She charged. "Your brother loves 'The World' as much as I do. We're fighting for the same thing… and I'll trust in him! Piercing Heaven!"

Adam gasped as her spear crashed into him and knocked him flying. "You… fool!" he shouted. "You'd give up everything you've worked for, just for him?"

Kamui nodded, dashing in to strike again as he hit the ground. "Watarai gave up 'The World' in order to protect it, seven years ago…" She grit her teeth. "I couldn't look him in the face if I weren't willing to do the same."

Tensei turned in his chair, and brought down another file. "And then there's his most recent hospitalization," he said. "Collapse and a minor coma, brought on by extreme mental exhaustion."

Hiruma shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "Is it really that surprising? Sora-kun's been running himself ragged lately, and he had a minor collapse after his girlfriend succumbed to Doll Syndrome."

Tensei nodded. "Yes, I realize that."

Hiruma nodded. "And, after all there have been cases of people dying of exhaustion while playing games. A collapse like that isn't unprecedented."

Tensei shook his head. "Granted, but Kapalo-san doesn't fit the profile. Those people gamed for days at a time without food or sleep, while your friend, I have found, strikes a careful and well-kept balance between our world and 'The World'." He drew a sheet from the file. "Take a look at this," he said softly.

Sakaki laughed as he and Haruko clashed. "It's not going to be so easy this time, Haruko!" he called. "Now I have the power of AIDA… and I'll use it to destroy you once and for all!"

Haruko forced Sakaki back, and laid into him with a series of frenzied two-handed slashes. "What did you do to Yata-sama?" he yelled.

Sakaki laughed. "Yata failed to fulfill his obligations as an employee of C.C. Corp. He was summarily fired from his job." He glanced at a still figure lying on the steps before the Serpent of Lore. "He even abandoned his character and went into hiding… the coward…" he breathed. "And now, with the full backing of C.C. Corp, I can finally make my ideals a reality online!"

Haruko leapt back to avoid a retaliatory slash from Sakaki's AIDA arm. "You still don't get it," he hissed, igniting his Data Blade. "Well, I'm tired of explaining. But I'll crush your mad dream right here and now!" He charged, the blade glowing with golden energy.

Hiruma took the sheet and looked at it. "This is… an MRI, right?" he said.

Tensei nodded. "I had them scan Kapalo-san's brain," he said. "For starters, I was worried there might be damage, and also…" He sighed. "Well, see for yourself."

Hiruma's eyes widened as he found what had worried Tensei. "What… what is this?" he cried out, looking at the dark spot.

Tensei shook his head. "Just what it looks like," he said. "A dark spot on the MRI… a 'shadow', in other words." He steepled his fingers. "And one other thing… We did an exploration of the area with some surgical nanobots, and, well… there was nothing there." His eyebrows lowered. "I don't suppose you know what that is?"

Hiruma stared at the MRI, holding it to the light so he could see the shadow better. _This… this is…!_

Sakaki laughed, and thrust out his hand. "Wake up!" he called, sneering.

With a soft cry, Haruko stopped and fell to his knees. Black dots bloomed and flowed up from his back, curling around him. He stared at his hands. "Sakaki… you…"

Kamui spun and stared. "Haruko!" she cried.

Adam grinned wildly and laid open her side with a two-handed strike. "See? See?" he howled, pressing the attack.

Haruko glared up at Sakaki. "Those arms… you pierced me with…" His eyes blazed, flickering red for a moment. "You… infected me with AIDA!"

Hiruma stared. "AIDA…" he murmured softly, shaking.

Tensei's eyebrows rose, a soft smile curling across his face. "AIDA? This shadow has a name, does it?"

Hiruma looked up at him. "That's Doll Syndrome, all right," he said. "The first real, physical sign anyone has ever seen."

Tensei nodded. "Yes… I've seen similar shadows on the MRIs of other patients. Hanada Meikan, for example, who came in a few days after Kapalo-san's collapse."

Hiruma grit his teeth. _Aquarios…_ He sighed. "All right… I'll tell you what I know. But nothing leaves this room, all right?"

Sakaki smirked. "Yes, indeed…" He raised his hands, and the aura surrounding Haruko lifted him into the air. "Isn't it beautiful?" He seemed to be almost beaming.

Adam grinned, grinding his blade against Kamui's shaft. "Indeed… with AIDA, the C.C. Corporation's dream of complete control over 'The World' can finally be realized!" he shouted, eyes wild. "All these wild, undeletable elements like Haruko, and that accursed Aura… they can finally be tamed!"

A blast of light struck Adam square in the face and knocked him flying. Kamui sighed and pressed her advantage home, as Haruko glared at him. "Don't you… ever… come near Aura-sama!" he yelled.

Sakaki stared, as Haruko turned in mid-air to face him now. "You… you can still move?" he babbled, backing up. "How?" He raised his hand and thrust it out towards Haruko, slamming him into the ground and forcing him into a prone position.

Haruko raised his head and glared at him. "And you… I showed you mercy, and this is how you repay me?" he growled, struggling to his feet.

Hiruma steepled his fingers as well. "AIDA is an unknown, data-based force that operates within 'The World'," he began. "Not that C.C. Corp will admit its existence, or let anyone get away with saying it exists… Sora-kun is the leader of a small group of players who have taken up arms against it."

Tensei blinked. "He's been fighting this stuff?" he said, staring. "But… then…"

Hiruma nodded. "That's when he was exposed," he said. "In most cases, an attack from AIDA causes a coma, due to extreme mental stress. However, in some cases, if the mind is resilient enough, all that is experienced is a high level of pain. And in these cases… AIDA will instead infect the victim."

Tensei shook his head. "This is unreal…" he said. "Computer data affecting the real world?"

Hiruma's glasses flashed. "Yes," he said. "Is that so strange? Computers dictate almost every aspect of our lives… Computers can affect reality. Pluto's Kiss taught us that."

Haruko took a step forward, and then another one. "It… ends… here…" he bit out. "I'll stop you… here and now!" His eyes blazed, bright green once again, and the AIDA around him flew away in a bright burst. He raised his arm, igniting a massive Data Blade, and charged.

Kamui twirled, placing a pair of slashes across Adam's body, and then impaled him on her Spear of Voltan. "Goodbye, Kapalo-san," she said. "Consider this my resignation from C.C. Corp… but I promise you, I shall always remain an administrator for 'The World'." She grit her teeth, and ripped the spear away. Adam yelled and disintegrated.

Sakaki stared, backing away as two powerful enemies faced him. "What… how…" He howled and raised his hand. "AIDA's power is absolute! I will make everything I believe in come true, here, in 'The World'! You, too, will fall to my infection, Haruko of the Emerald Winds!"

Haruko snorted, and thrust his fist forward, directly at Sakaki's head. "No," he said. "I won't succumb to AIDA. I'm going to defeat it, and save Aura-sama!"

Tensei nodded. "Yes… I see…" He looked at Hiruma. "And what does AIDA do if it infects a person?"

Hiruma lowered his head. "AIDA intensifies negative feelings," he said. "Anger, hatred, lust, all these things…" He grit his teeth. "It's quite dangerous… though I think Sora-kun will be able to control himself well."

Tensei nodded. "I see…"

Hiruma stood. "I think I should go now," he said. "That shadow is a useful diagnostic for Doll Syndrome, but don't tell anyone about what I said about AIDA," he said.

Tensei grit his teeth. "It galls me, not being able to do anything," he said. "Couldn't they shut down 'The World'?"

Hiruma shook his head, looking back from the door. "Our oath as doctors tells us to 'do no harm'," he said softly. "Shut down the game… and you will do terrible harm to another data entity, one as alive as you and I." His eyes were sad. "It's on behalf of that entity that Sora-kun and I fight, without any aid or official status from C.C. Corp."

Tensei nodded. "All right…" he said. "I guess I have no choice but to trust you all." He shook Hiruma's hand. "I look forward to working beside you someday, after you finish your schooling."

With a flash, Sakaki flew nearly fifty feet backwards, landing hard on the platform and sliding with a crash into the wall. He blinked, and looked at Haruko.

Haruko stood there, arm still outstretched from punching Sakaki straight in the face and clearly devoid of Data Blade. "I… can't do it…" he said. "Atoli…" He raised his head. "Kamui-san," he said. "I'm sorry… but it looks like this mission's going to fail."

Kamui came to his side. "But, why?" she said, staring at him. "You were so close, and then…"

Sakaki laughed. "But for the sake of his precious 'little sister' Atoli, he refuses to kill me…" He stood, a howling laugh to the ceiling. "You fool! Your mercy for her sake cost you your chance to save her, and allowed me to infect you with my AIDA! And now…" He grinned, black aura surrounding him. "It will mean your death! Victorian!"

Haruko stared up as Sakaki rose into the air, a golden bird coalescing around him. "Not you too…" he groaned. "Sakaki…"

Kamui lowered her head. "We can't fight that…"

Haruko grabbed onto her. "I could… if I could just keep my head straight…" He sighed. "Sorry, Kamui-san." He raised his hand, and a blue translucent screen appeared in front of it. He placed his hand on it, and his bracelet flared golden. "Data Warp!"

A magic circle drew itself around them, and both Kamui and Haruko vanished in a flash of gold, just ahead of Victorian's attack. Sakaki snorted and dispelled it, floating back to the ground. "Well, then, Haruko…" he said, sneering at where they had been. "Let's see how long before your anger and AIDA consume you…"

Haruko sighed as he and Kamui materialized inside of the Twilight Guardians' HQ. "Sorry about that…" he said. "I screwed up."

Kamui looked at him. "I shouldn't have asked for your help," she said simply. "I shouldn't have tried to make you destroy Sakaki."

Haruko glared down at his right arm as AIDA bubbled up from it gently. "To think, he infected me…" he growled. "I could have killed him, but I stayed my hand… and then the minute I turned to help Atoli, he attacked and infected me." He looked at Kamui. "Kamui-san… please don't tell anyone about this."

Kamui blinked. "But…"

Haruko shook his head. "I'll deal with this," he said. "But if the others find out, they'll only worry." He chuckled harshly. "And of course, if Oniisan found out, he'd welcome yet another reason to go after me and my guildmates."

Kamui sighed. "All right," she said softly. "But if you start to lose control…"

Haruko smiled. "I would expect nothing less from you, Kamui-san," he said. "You and I both want to protect 'The World', and were I to lose control to AIDA, it would represent a great threat." He looked down at his hand, grimacing as a few black dots floated up from it. "Even so, I'm going to fight on, until there is nothing left for me to fight with."

Kamui smiled. "When have you ever done differently?" She gave him a half-salute. "In any case, I would like to join your guild. After the events of today, I'll naturally have my administrator privileges revoked, and I want to remain somewhere where I can still do good."

Haruko nodded. "Glad to have you," he said, returning the salute. "We could use more fighters in First Unit anyway… things have been pretty chaotic since they lost their captain."

A voice broke in on them. "You're gonna let _her_ join?" Zefie appeared out of nowhere, as always, and landed on Haruko's head, looking at Kamui.

Kamui smiled. "I thought you were the one who said we were all equally blessed?" she said, sheathing her spear and holding out her hand.

Zefie responded by jumping onto her head, smirking down at her. "Fine, fine… Too bad you won't be much help without your admin abilities."

Kamui snorted. "I could still delete you before they're revoked…" she said, returning Zefie's smirk.

Haruko laughed. "Well, I guess that settles that," he said, going to warp out. "I'll let you and Natsuko work out who gets to be Captain, ne?"

Kamui smiled. "Of course," she said.

Sora sighed and sat back as he removed his M2D, losing himself in thought. Hiruma entered and stood behind him, waiting silently.

When, at last, he cleared his throat for attention, Sora nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh… Hiruma-kun…" he said, scrambling to his feet. "What is it? You didn't even knock…"

Hiruma's eyes were cold behind his glasses. "Sora-kun… you should look at this." He handed him a copy of the MRI that Tensei had shown him.

Sora blinked, turning it. "What's all this?" he asked. "You're the one with medical training, not me…"

Hiruma simply leaned forward and tapped the paper, where "Patient Name" was written. Sora blinked. "Uh…" He looked below it, and found the date. "This was during my collapse… why are you showing me it?" he asked. "And why do you even have it?"

Hiruma's eyes narrowed, and he remained silent. Sora continued searching, and then blinked as he saw the shadow. "Oh…" He looked up, eyes dull. "You know, huh?"

Hiruma nodded gravely. "AIDA. You're infected, Sora-kun."

Sora nodded. "So was Akiko, but she pulled through."

Hiruma stared. "Are you insane? You need to do something about this!"

Sora turned away. "I didn't even want anyone to know about this," he said. "Forget about it, and don't tell anyone else."

Hiruma caught his shoulder. "Sora-kun… what are you planning on doing?" he said, shaking.

Sora glanced back at him. "As much as I can, for as long as I can," he said. "No other choice…" He looked away again. "Don't worry about me. When the time comes, I'll do what I have to."

Hiruma shivered. "Don't throw your life away…" he said softly. "We already almost lost you once… none of us want to go through it again."

Sora looked up at him. "Sorry, Hiruma-kun…" he said softly. "I think AIDA's already decided that for me…" He shook his head. "The only thing I can change about it is when it happens…"

Hiruma sighed and turned away. "All right…" He grit his teeth. "But I'm going to find a way. So don't go giving up without my say-so, all right?"

Sora turned, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face. "Don't worry… I don't plan on leaving until the moment AIDA wins…" He laid down on his bed, face-down, and sighed softly as he began to fall asleep.

Author's Notes: Well, I finally started working on my stories again tonight, so since I managed to finish the first chapter of Segment 4 I decided to post it. This is all I've got so far... It's a lot bigger than before, but a friend with a lot more experience on told me that 3000-5000 word chapters weren't so good of an idea, so I'm going to go with more natural-feeling chapter breaks from now on. I probably won't be able to keep to anything like a weekly schedule (this is literally all I have of the story right now), but I'll update when I can and when I've got something to post.

We're finally coming to the finish-line...


End file.
